mais qui estelle
by three-amazing-girlz
Summary: pour l'instant vous allez seulement connaitres les personnage mais pour le prochain chapitre...Tous arrivent a poudlard, un fille étrange, nommé anna ange est nouvelle éleve...en 4ieme anné,elle est a serpentar, elle ne parle à personne et sourit


Pour commencer j'aimerais remercier beaucoup ma très chère isabelle (lilyoasisblack) pour écrire des fics, pour que je pense a en faire une…lol….

Ensuite re-merci à elle encore pour les personnages qui ne sont pas les miens…..Sindy, Luna, et la psychologie de Remus, Sirius et James….

Dans le fond, merci toujours à elle puisqu'elle est toujours la première à lire mes fics!

et merci a JK Rowling pour la création de HP… 

Ce chapitre est un prologue…

Je vais présenter les personnages….

Ce matin-là Lory ne voulait pas se lever, elle n'avait pas bien dormi…elle avait fait un cauchemar atroce…Une image qu'elle avait déjà vu, lorsqu'elle avait 5ans. Elle s'occupait de sa petite sœur de 2 ans, Chenny, une petite fille qui était presque copie conforme à Lory, les même cheveux long noirs, la peau pâle, le même nez les mêmes lèvres, une seule chose changeait, la couleur de ses yeux, ceux de Lory étaient mauves pales, et ceux de Chenny, d'un rose éclatant, a vrai dire plus éclatant que du chewing-gum. Ce genre de couleur, était un trait de famille chez les Canyon, Sa mère avait les yeux de couleur dorée, et son grand-père avait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans ses yeux. Cette nuit-là, elle avait entendu un cri elle était sortie de sa chambre avec sa petite sœur dans les bras, elle a vu son père (qui était un mangemort) pointant sa baguette sur sa mère (une puissante auror) Lory s'est retournée pour ne rien voir, elle a vu un éclairage vert et elle a entendu son père crier une drôle de phrase, et elle n'a plus entendu que les rires étouffés d son père qui s'est sauvé à l'instant. Elle est restée à pleurer dans e coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait, pendant un long bout de temps, elle s'est ensuite jurée qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps à Poudlard, qu'elle deviendrait Auror et que envoierait son cher papa à Azkaban.… elle revoyait souvent cela, bien que, maintenant, Lory a 15ans, elle a déjà fini Poudlard,elle est auror, et joueuse de Quidditch, elle est attrapeuse, et c'est la meilleure que le canada n'a jamais vu, celle la capitaine de l'équipe, elle a arrêté son père, elle a appris que sa mère transporter ailleurs donc, qu'elle était bien vivante et elles vivait dans la même maison, avec sa petite sœur, qui était en 2ieme année à Poudlard…Mais malgré son cauchemar, Lory devait se lever, son chum, Vincent, venait la chercher pour aller au chemin de traverse, chercher les effets scolaires de Vincent…

………………………………………………………………………………

Mathieu se leva en vitesse, il était encore en retard, Chenny allait se fâcher, ils devaient aller rejoindre sa sœur et son beau-frère sur le chemin de traverse. Sa blonde était beaucoup plus ponctuelle et ordonnée que lui, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune, elle était très mature, parfois plus que lui…

-Mais dépêche-toi à la fin, on est en retard! s'écria Chenny, impatiente.

-Oui oui, j'arrive! Railla Mathieu

-Lory et Vincent nous attendent près du magasin de Quidditch. Lory, s'est achetée le nouvel Éclair de Feu 3000 édition limitée, et elle en a acheté un pour chaque membre de l'équipe, un chance qu'elle a beaucoup d'argent, elle se ruinerait, elle est tellement généreuse!

-Elle est fine en tout cas. Répondit Mathieu.

………………………………………………………………………………

Lorsque Luna se réveilla elle vit que Laura et Oasis étaient déjà levées…elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre…

-10h54...merdouille, papa pi maman vont me tuer!

Elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-LUNA BLACK, ON T'AVAIT DIT 8h30 PAS 10H56!

-désolée, maman…

-Allez dépêches-toi, on t'attend!

Sindy n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard et Luna était loin d'être ponctuelle…

Sirius regarda Sindy d'un air provocateur et dit :

-Je te préviens chérie, il n'est pas question que tu m'attaque à coup de balai dans le magasin de Quidditch cette fois, surtout pas aujourd'hui devant tout le monde!

-Pourtant Lory et Chenny seront très enchantées du spectacle…

-Si tu fais ça je….je….je….je…bah pour l'instant je ne sais pas mais je trouverai bien un moyen de riposter!

………………………………………………………………………………...

-Lee-Léa, lâche tes cheveux, on n'a pas encore acheté tes effets scolaires….

-soupir Oui maman, Hey, t'aurais pas vu la camisole pi les pants qui « fite » avec mes cheveux?

-Tu veux dire ta camisole et tes pantalons rouges?

-ouep!

-Non, désolé…

-Merdouille !

Kara black était la sœur jumelle de Sirius, mais au départ, Sirius ne le savait pas parce que sa mère avait mis Kara à la porte le jour de ses 4ans. Il l'avait côtoyé à l'école et l'avait même draguée Il l'avait revue l'année d'avant et il avait alors su qu'elle était sa sœur.

Lee-Léa, sa fille, était née d'un type qu'on ne sait pas trop s'il est gentil ou méchant. Certains jours, il était le plus doux des hommes, et d'autres, il agissait comme le pire des mangemort. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, une fois son père et Kara s'étaient chicanés, il lui a jeté un sort qui lui a rendu les cheveux rouges…pour toujours...

………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry était, comme d'habitude, très enthousiaste de commencer l'année, bien sûr, pour retrouver ses amis et ses parents (NDA : je sais, je sais, ils sont sensés être mort mais moi et ISA on les a ressuscités!), mais surtout, pour retrouver Lee-Léa… Il était en amour, elle était si jolie, si gentille…

Ce matin-là il eut une agréable surprise…c'est Kara qui était venu cherché Harry, avec Lee-Léa…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Harry était très heureux, mais très gêné. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut : « B…b…bonjour! »

-Bonjour Harry, dit Lee-Léa, avec son fabuleux sourire…

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges et dit : « je crois qu'on peut y aller maman! » et Kara démarra…


End file.
